


Passé auprès de moi tel un spectre

by AliaMael



Category: Vampire: The Masquerade, World of Darkness (Games)
Genre: M/M, No Plot/Plotless, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2014-01-24
Packaged: 2018-01-13 18:06:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1236037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliaMael/pseuds/AliaMael
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leurs chemins sont croisés par les soins d'un esprit. L'un est humain. L'autre non.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Comme tous les soirs, je m’éveillai avec une sorte d’image résiduelle au coin de mon champ de vision. Nerveux, j’essayai tant bien que mal de focaliser sur cette silhouette qui m’échappait avec obstination, mais n’obtins pas plus de résultats que tous les jours précédents. Je finis par abandonner et me lever. Je m’habillai rapidement, et luttai quelques instants avec la masse de cheveux blonds qui tentait comme toujours de m’aveugler, pour finalement parvenir à la discipliner en une sage queue de cheval.

Je sortis chasser.

Une heure plus tard, rassasié, je flânais dans les rues de Paris, me dirigeant doucement vers les locaux du Marquis, quand une voix me héla. Je me retournai, surpris, pour faire face à un jeune homme à la silhouette androgyne et aux longs cheveux d’un roux flamboyant. Il semblait hésiter quelque peu, mais s’approcha de moi malgré tout. Il me fixa un moment, puis d’un coup tourna ses yeux verts sur ma droite. Je suivis son regard, mais il semblait voir dans l’espace vide à côté de moi quelque chose qui me restait invisible. Il finit par ramener son attention sur moi.

\- Vous savez qu’un esprit souhaite vous parler ?

Je ne répondis pas de suite, désarçonné par une telle entrée en matière. Il parut se rendre compte d’à quel point son attitude était étrange, et il rougit.

\- Un esprit, vous dites ?... répondis-je, l’encourageant à poursuivre.

\- Euh, oui... reprit-il, manifestement intimidé, d’un coup. Je, euh...

Il baissa les yeux, hésita un instant, me regarda à la dérobée puis parut se décider à continuer.

\- Je suis medium. Les esprits me parlent. L’un d’eux est venu me chercher car il souhaite vous parler, mais vous ne l’entendez pas.

Je repensai à cette silhouette immatérielle que je ne parvenais jamais à fixer directement mais qui se montrait à moi, obstinément, tous les soirs à mon réveil. Le jeune homme face à moi semblait se recroqueviller peu à peu sous mon regard fixe. Il donnait l’impression d’avoir déjà perdu un combat que lui seul comprenait.

\- Et que me veut cet esprit ? demandai-je.

Ses yeux s’écarquillèrent de surprise. Je réalisai d’un coup qu’il ne s’attendait pas à ce que je le croie. Il devait avoir déjà bien trop souvent subi le regard condescendant de ceux qui le considéraient comme affabulateur ou fou. Hésitant, il se tourna de nouveau vers le vide. Son regard était totalement fixe. Il voyait sans aucun doute possible _quelque chose_. Il se mordilla la lèvre.

\- Elle dit qu’il vaudrait mieux ne pas en parler ici... répondit-il timidement.

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur.

\- Euh... Elle parle de “mascarade”...

Je m’efforçai de ne pas montrer ma surprise. Vue l’hésitation du gosse, il ne comprenait pas le sens que je pouvais donner à ce mot.

\- Suivez-moi, ordonnai-je.

J’eus juste le temps de voir la surprise se peindre une fois de plus sur les traits du jeune homme avant de lui tourner le dos pour l’entraîner vers l’Atrium. Je l’entendis m’emboîter le pas.

\- Au fait, puis-je connaître votre nom ? l’interrogeai-je.

\- Gaël, monsieur.

Il n’ajouta rien, mais je devinai qu’il brûlait de me retourner la question.

\- Camille, finis-je par répondre dans un soupir.

Une dizaine de minutes de marche silencieuse plus tard, nous arrivâmes devant un bar. Je fis entrer Gaël et avec un rapide coup d’oeil de connivence au barman je l’entraînai vers une arrière-salle. Je le vis tiquer sur le panonceau “PRIVÉ - ACCÈS RÉSERVÉ AU PERSONNEL”, mais il ne dit rien. Je refermai la porte derrière moi. À clef. Je me retournai pour constater que mon invité fixait la serrure d’un air rien moins que rassuré.

\- Asseyez-vous, lui lançai-je en désignant l’un des confortables fauteuils qui entouraient une table basse.

Il s’exécuta, nerveux.

\- Je vous écoute.

Il prit une grande inspiration, fixa de nouveau le vide quelques instants, puis commença.

\- Je vais répéter ses paroles exactes au fur et à mesure...

Quelques minutes plus tard, j’étais effaré, presque effrayé. L’esprit qui parlait à Gaël en savait si long sur certains problèmes de la Cité !... Je l’interrogeai, et chacune de ses réponses apportait un peu de lumière sur l’un des dossiers qui me préoccupait depuis des semaines. L’esprit se proposa même de tracer une carte pour me localiser la source de nos ennuis. Gaël frissonna quand l’esprit commença à guider sa main. Il avait semblait-il l’habitude de parler aux spectres, mais pas celle de la possession.

D’un coup le tracé s’interrompit. Je relevai les yeux vers le jeune homme, et réalisai d’un coup à quel point il était pâle. Les yeux fixant le vide, il tremblait.

\- Gaël ?...

Seul le silence me répondit. Je pris alors conscience qu’il ne respirait plus.

\- GAËL !

Je le secouai, le giflai. Une inspiration força son chemin jusqu’à ses poumons. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, et il s’effondra, inconscient. Au bord de la panique, je me calmai vite. Son souffle était redevenu régulier, et même s’il était toujours blanc comme un linge, ses tremblements s'apaisaient peu à peu.

Je le rassis dans son fauteuil d’où il était tombé, et attendit qu’il reprenne conscience en le surveillant, pas tout à fait rassuré. Il semblait toutefois aller mieux, aussi j’en profitai pour étudier le plan qu’il n’avait pu achever.

Quelques minutes plus tard, un faible gémissement me tira de ma concentration.

\- Gaël ? l’appelai-je d’une voix douce.

Il fit de son mieux pour me fixer. Manifestement il peinait.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? insistai-je.

\- Je... Qu’est-ce que... pataugea-t-il. Je me suis évanoui ?...

\- Oui. Comment te sens-tu ?

\- Je vois flou...

À son ton, je devinai qu’en plus de ça il était complètement dans le coltar. Je soupirai.

\- Tu te souviens de ce que tu fais là ?

Il y eut un silence.

\- Je... Marie voulait vous parler... J’étais en train de... Elle dessinait une carte pour vous...

\- Parfait... Bon, je vais te raccompagner chez toi. Tu peux marcher ?

Il essaya de se lever. Ses jambes tremblaient un peu, mais il tenait debout. Je passai mon bras dans son dos et le laissai s’appuyer sur mon épaule. Il me donna son adresse, et je le ramenai chez lui.

Il hanta mes pensées durant toute la fin de la nuit. J’avais encore l’éclat brûlant de ses cheveux roux au fond des pupilles quand je sombrai en Torpeur au petit matin. Quand je m’éveillai, j’eus l’impression fugace que les reflets émeraudes de ses yeux m’avaient poursuivi dans un rêve trop vite oublié. Je m’assis sur mon lit, perturbé. Qu’est-ce qui me prenait, à être d’un coup obsédé ainsi par un simple humain ?

Je dus rapidement admettre que mon raisonnement était boiteux. Ce n’était pas un simple humain. J’étais moi même particulièrement perceptif pour un vampire, et mon espèce sent en général bien plus de choses qu’un humain, mais lui discutait sans peine avec un esprit dont je pouvais à peine entr’apercevoir la présence. Normal qu’il me perturbât un peu...

Je me préparai rapidement et allai sonner chez lui. Je voulais qu’il termine le plan. Une petite part de mon esprit me susurrait, insidieuse, que j’avais surtout envie de le revoir, mais je n’en tins pas compte.

J’attendis devant sa porte, un peu inquiet qu’il ne réponde pas, mais il finit par ouvrir. Perdu dans un pull immense, il avait l’air fragile, et fatigué. Ses cheveux lui faisaient comme une auréole de flammes.

\- Bonsoir. J’espère que je ne vous dérange pas... commençai-je, repassant au vouvoiement tout aussi inconsciemment que j’avais basculé au tutoiement la veille.

\- Non non... Entrez donc.

J’avais l’impression qu’il était un peu ailleurs. J’hésitai à entrer, mais il insista du regard. J’obtempérai.

Son appartement n’était pas bien grand. Il me mena dans sa chambre, et je devinai que c’était plutôt une pièce à vivre, voire à tout faire. Mal à l’aise, je m’assis sur la seule chaise tandis qu’il se posait sur le bord du lit. Cette irruption dans son intimité me paraissait déplacée.

\- Qui êtes-vous ? me demanda-t-il d’un ton rêveur.

Je le fixai, choqué. Il y eut un silence, puis il reprit précipitemment.

\- Je veux dire, je me souviens de vous ! Mais, euh...

Il hésitait manifestement à formuler le fond de sa pensée.

\- Vous n’êtes pas humain, murmura-t-il.

Je blêmis. Sur le coup, je ne sus quoi lui répondre. Il eut l’air gêné.

\- Je... Désolé, je suppose que je ne devrais pas dire ça comme ça, mais... Je ne vois pas comment le dire autrement...

-Qu’est-ce que tu sais exactement ? répliquai-je, glacial, presque brutal.

Il pâlit, eut un mouvement de recul.

\- C’est votre aura... répondit-il d’une voix faible. Elle n’est pas... Enfin, je vois bien que vous n’êtes pas humain, mais c’est tout. Je ne sais rien d’autre...

Je le fixai droit dans les yeux. Il soutint mon regard, mais je le vis se décomposer au fil des secondes. Il était terrifié.

Nous restâmes ainsi à nous regarder pendant un temps qui me parut infini, puis je me fis la réflexion que s’il y avait un humain au monde qui garderait sa langue, c’était probablement lui. Il savait fort bien à quel point personne ne croyait au surnaturel. Je me détendis, puis réalisai que Gaël tremblait.

\- Calmez-vous, voulus-je l’appaiser. Je ne vous ferai rien.

Il m’observa encore un instant, méfiant, puis il parut accepter ce que je lui disais. Il ferma les yeux et prit quelques inspirations profondes. Quand il rouvrit les paupières, il était pâle mais un peu plus assuré. Il tenta même un timide sourire. Je lui souris en retour.

D’un seul coup ses yeux verts et ses cheveux de flamme recommençaient à m’obséder. Pour masquer mon trouble, je revins au but de ma visite.

\- Pensez-vous être en état de finir la carte que vous avez commencé hier ?

Il hésita.

\- Je ne suis pas sûr... Je peux essayer.

Son regard se perdit dans le vide avant de focaliser. Il devait regarder l’esprit -Marie, donc-.

\- Donnez-moi la carte, demanda-t-il sans me regarder.

Je la sortis de ma poche et la posai sur la table. Il se saisit d’un crayon, et prit une profonde inspiration. Il se remit à dessiner.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le tracé était fini. Gaël parut émerger, comme au sortir d’une apnée. Il essaya de se lever, tituba. Je me levai précipitamment et le reçus dans mes bras alors qu’il s’effondrait.

\- Dé... désolé... gémit-il.

Je l’allongeai sur le lit. Il ferma les yeux, manifestement épuisé.

\- Gaël, ça va aller ? demandai-je, inquiet.

\- Hmm... acquiesça-t-il mollement.

\- Tu es sûr ?

Il rouvrit les yeux et chercha mon regard. Je devinai instantanément que sa vision était trouble.

\- Je... Je suis juste un peu fatigué... mentit-il.

\- Tssk, sifflai-je entre mes dents avant de pouvoir m’en empêcher.

Il parut perturbé.

\- Repose-toi au lieu de dire n’importe quoi. C’est évident que tu es à bout de forces. Je n’aurais pas dû te demander de compléter cette carte...

Il referma les yeux, et son souffle s’apaisa rapidement. Je le contemplai tandis qu’il s’endormait, hésitant. Devais-je rester à ses côtés pour veiller sur lui, ou courir transmettre mes informations au Marquis ?... Comme hypnotisé, je tendis la main vers ses cheveux à l’abandon, et me retins au dernier instant. Bon sang, ce gamin était en train de me rendre dingue !...

Je le soulevai doucement pour le glisser sous ses couvertures. Il gémit mais ne s’éveilla pas. Je le bordai, puis quittai la chambre sans bruit. Je pris la clef sur la serrure, fermai de l’extérieur puis glissai la clef sous la porte.

Je partis en quête du Marquis.

Sans surprise, je le trouvai dans son bureau attenant à l’Elyseum. Il essayait de mettre de l’ordre dans un océan de papier, et paraissait soucieux.

\- Monsieur le Marquis... le saluai-je depuis le pas de la porte, attendant son accord pour entrer.

Il releva les yeux et parut s’apercevoir seulement à ce moment de ma présence.

\- Ah, Camille, vous tombez bien. Entrez.

Je m’exécutai et approchai du bureau. Je ne pus retenir un coup d’oeil curieux vers la masse de documents.

\- C’est toujours la même affaire... soupira le Marquis. Je n’en vois pas le bout.

\- J’ai du nouveau à ce sujet. Tenez, fis-je en lui tendant ma carte et les notes que j’avais prises sur ce que m’avait expliqué Marie.

Il saisit mes notes et les parcourut rapidement. Arrivé au bout il recommença au début, plus lentement. Je m’assis en face de lui et le regardai lire. Il me semblait fatigué.

\- Comment avez-vous eu ça ? finit-il par me demander.

\- Croyez-le ou non, mais c’est un esprit qui m’a gentiment renseigné. C’est lui... enfin, elle qui est venue me voir.

Le Marquis me fixa.

\- Vous voyez les fantômes ?

\- En fait, pas vraiment, tempérai-je. Je les entr’aperçois en me concentrant très fort. Mais celle-ci voulait vraiment me parler, donc elle a été chercher un médium. C’est lui qui m’a tout transmis.

\- Vous voulez dire que quelqu’un d’autre dispose de toutes ces informations ?

\- Je suis à peu près sûr qu’il n’y a rien compris, le rassurai-je. Et vu son état d’épuisement, je pense qu’il ne s’en souviendra pas, ou presque pas, en se réveillant.

\- Ramenez-le moi quand même, soupira-t-il, on n’est jamais trop prudent...

\- Il ne dira rien, monsieur, insistai-je.

Le Marquis me renvoya un regard méfiant.

\- Qu’est-ce qui vous donne cette assurance ?

\- Il sait mieux que quiconque à quel point on vous rejette quand vous dîtes quelque chose d’un peu étrange ou hors-norme...

\- Vous êtes certain que nous ne courons aucun risque avec lui ?

\- Certain, monsieur.

Il regarda le tas de papier sur son bureau, l’air las.

\- Je vous fais confiance. Trouvez-moi le Prévôt, il va falloir qu’on monte une intervention rapidement...

\- Bien monsieur.

Je saluai et sortis. Je passai la fin de la nuit à courir dans tous les sens pour organiser les choses et trouver les personnes à mettre au courant. Quand je rentrai enfin chez moi au petit matin, j’étais lessivé. Et je pensais à Gaël.

Je m’éveillai le lendemain en pensant encore à lui. Le surlendemain également. Et ainsi de suite. Je n’avais aucune raison de retourner le voir, donc je m’en abstins, mais son souvenir me hantait.


	2. Chapter 2

Quand j'ouvris les yeux la lumière du jour filtrait sous les rideaux de ma chambre. L'esprit embrumé, je me demandai où était Camille, avant de réaliser qu'il avait dû me mettre au lit et partir depuis déjà longtemps. Je pris ensuite conscience du fait que je n'avais pas entendu mon réveil sonner. J'avais encore séché les cours...

Je m'assis péniblement. Non seulement j'avais souvent du mal à émerger, mais en plus ces deux séances de possession coup sur coup m'avaient totalement vidé. J'avais comme des courbatures dans tout le corps. Je me fis la réflexion, avec un temps de retard, que ma première pensée avait été pour Camille. Je ne pus retenir un pâle sourire. Je ne connaissais rien de lui, et déjà il m'obsédait...

Je regardai l'heure. 15:37, affichait triomphalement mon radio-réveil. Je soupirai. Trop tard pour que ça vaille le coup de me propulser jusqu'à la fac. Je me levai malgré tout et me traînai jusqu'à la douche. Le jet d'eau tiède me remit peu à peu les idées en place. Je n'avais raté aucun cours vraiment important, il allait juste falloir que je me recale au niveau des horaires et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre. Ma vie pourrait reprendre son petit cours tranquille...

À ceci près que j'étais hanté par Camille et son air d'ange tombé sur terre.

J'essayai de me raisonner. Maintenant que je lui avais dit tout ce que Marie souhaitait lui transmettre, il n'y avait à peu près aucune chance que je le revoie un jour. Cependant, loin de m'aider à passer outre, cette idée me serrait le coeur. J'avais envie de le revoir. Je me réprimandai mentalement. Lui n'avait certainement aucun intérêt pour moi, il m'avait sans doute déjà oublié. Il fallait juste que je chasse de mon esprit son regard, son sourire...

Je passai la soirée roulé en boule dans une couverture, affalé sur mon lit devant un dessin animé un peu débile. Je me sentais bien parti pour glisser sur la pente bien connue de la déprime, mais j'espérais encore qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil ferait passer mon humeur noire.

Je me levai le lendemain matin pour découvrir que rien n'avait changé. J'allai en cours plus pour essayer de me changer les idées que par intérêt ou sens du devoir, mais rien n'y faisait, j'étais totalement obsédé par Camille, et plus je me convainquais que je ne le reverrais pas plus j'avais envie de le retrouver. Je réalisai que je ne savais même pas ce qu'il était au juste. Il m'avait pour ainsi dire avoué qu'il n'était pas humain, mais ne m'avait donné aucun indice sur sa véritable nature. Avec un pincement au coeur, je me demandai s'il était capable d'aimer.

Voila, le grand mot était lâché. Je finis par regarder la vérité en face : j'étais amoureux de lui. M'avouer cela me plongea dans un abîme de désarroi encore plus profond. Je n'étais qu'humain, et pas lui. Nous étions deux hommes. J'étais à peu près universellement reconnu comme fou, ou au moins anormal. Ça faisait beaucoup trop de possibilités pour qu'il ne puisse jamais s'intéresser à moi pour que je crois avoir la moindre chance.

Je passai les jours suivants comme dans un brouillard. Je faisais de mon mieux pour ne pas trop réfléchir, car je savais très bien comment je fonctionnais, et je reconnaissais des symptômes précurseurs d'une bonne crise de dépression, dont j'essayai de retarder l'arrivée.

Une bonne semaine plus tard, en début de soirée, j'étais comme d'habitude affalé sur mon lit à m'abrutir sur un site internet quelconque quand on frappa à ma porte. Je regardai l'heure. 21:04. Je ne voyais pas qui pouvait passer à cette heure, mais je me levai pour ouvrir.

\- Tu ferais mieux de pas faire ça Gaël, me prévint Frédéric.

Je sursautai. Je n'avais pas vu l'esprit arriver.

\- Pourquoi donc ? répondis-je à voix basse.

\- Ils ne te veulent pas du bien... Je serais toi je filerais par la fenêtre.

Je le fixai, ébahi.

\- À ce point ?

Les coups redoublèrent, et je compris d'un coup qu'en effet l'idée qu'on défonce ma porte était plausible. J'attrapai mon portefeuille et mes clefs que je fourrai dans les poches de mon jean, saisis à la volée une écharpe et un bonnet et sortis sur mon balcon. J'étais au troisième étage. D'ordinaire je n'avais pas le vertige, mais à l'idée que j'allais maintenant me retrouver en équilibre précaire au dessus du vide je me sentais un peu mal.

L'espace de quelques secondes je me dis que tout ça était absurde, et que je ferais mieux d'aller ouvrir. Enfin, il n'y a que dans les films que l'on doit fuir de chez soi par la fenêtre, non ?... Au premier craquement de la porte je révisai néanmoins mon jugement. Je lançai écharpe et bonnet par dessus bord, et enjambai la rambarde pour descendre, un peu moins vite si possible.

J'étais deux étages plus bas, en nage et tendu comme la corde d'un arc, quand j'entendis par la fenêtre restée ouverte la porte de mon appartement céder. Je me hâtai de sauter à terre, ramassai mes affaires et partis en courant.

Deux pâtés de maison plus loin je m'arrêtai pour cacher mes cheveux trop voyants dans mon bonnet. Je tremblais un peu, mais pour le moment c'était uniquement nerveux. Je me fis cependant la réflexion que j'étais bien parti pour choper la crève à un moment ou à un autre.

\- Ils vont te chercher, me prévint Frédéric. Tu as intérêt à prendre le large.

J'acquiesçai et m'enfonçai rapidement dans les rues. Une heure plus tard, épuisé, j'entrai dans un bar pour me reposer un moment. Frédéric partit jeter un oeil sur l'appartement en me laissant siroter un coca. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ? Qui pouvait m'en vouloir, ou souhaiter m'interroger à ce point ? Je ne comprenais pas. Enfin quoi, qui pourrait s'intéresser à un simple étudiant sans histoire ? Un peu cinglé qui plus est ?...

Je caressai l'idée que mon don de médium m'avait peut-être attiré des ennuis, mais cela n'expliquait pas grand chose. Qui aurait pu en entendre parler et réagir ainsi ?

Frédéric tardait à revenir, et je commençai à m'inquiéter. Faire un simple aller-retour ne lui aurait pas pris autant de temps. Il avait dû se produire quelque chose, mais quoi ? Nerveux, je m'apprêtais à sortir quand il revint enfin.

\- Gaël, y a un homme blond, blessé, qui s'est pointé chez toi une demi-heure après qu'on soit partis. Je crois qu'il me voit. Il a commencé à me suivre, mais il m'a perdu de vue d'un seul coup sans que je fasse rien de plus pour ça. Ami ou ennemi ?

Je manquai lui répondre à voix haute puis me souvins que j'étais en public. Je sortis du bar avant de répondre.

\- Tu peux me le décrire un peu plus ?

Il s'exécuta, et je blêmis.

\- Où est-il ? Guide-moi, ordonnai-je.

Je courus. J'étais sûr qu'il s'agissait de Camille.


	3. Chapter 3

Toute dignité abandonnée, je m'assis contre un mur, en plein milieu du trottoir. La rue était de toute manière déserte. J'avais tellement mal à la tête que cela occultait presque la douleur qui rayonnait de mes mains transpercées. L'odeur de mon propre sang me mettait en transe. C'était vraiment une nuit de merde.

J'essayai de me calmer et de faire refluer ma migraine. Je souhaitai que Gaël s'en soit tiré. J'avais espéré pouvoir le retrouver en suivant l'esprit que j'avais entrevu chez lui, mais je n'avais pu maintenir ma concentration. Trop évanescent... J'aurais besoin de beaucoup d'entraînement si je voulais être un jour capable de voir réellement les esprits sans récolter un horrible mal de crâne dans la foulée.

\- Camille !

Je levai les yeux, surpris. Gaël accourait vers moi, l'air inquiet. Je me relevai aussitôt pour lui montrer que je n'avais rien de grave. Malgré la gravité de la situation, je fus heureux de le revoir. Il avait caché ses magnifiques cheveux dans un bonnet de laine grise. Dès qu'il fut un peu plus près, je constatai qu'il était pâle comme la mort.

\- Gaël, tu n'as rien ? demandai-je aussitôt, inquiet à mon tour.

\- Non, mais vous ? me renvoya-t-il du tac au tac. Vous êtes blessé ? ajouta-t-il, mi-questionnant mi-affirmant.

\- Rien de grave... voulus-je le rassurer.

Il vit la tâche de sang qui couvrait ma poitrine. Il devint si pâle que je fis un geste pour le rattraper, convaincu qu'il allait s'évanouir.

\- Camille... gémit-il, manifestement choqué.

\- Tout va bien, je t'assure, insistai-je. Respire.

Il détourna les yeux quelques instants, et sembla reprendre un peu contenance.

\- Vous devez aller à l'hôpital.

\- Non, c'est hors de question, répondis-je avant de réfléchir.

Il se tourna de nouveau vers moi, et je cachai précipitamment mes mains dans mes poches.

\- Pourquoi ? Vous êtes blessé !

\- Gaël, tu l'as dit toi-même, expliquai-je à voix basse, je ne suis pas humain... Je t'assure que je n'ai pas _besoin_ d'aller à l'hôpital. Au contraire, ça ne m'attirerait que des ennuis.

Il prit manifestement sur lui pour se calmer. Sa pâleur m'inquiétait.

\- Tu es sûr que tu n'as rien ? insistai-je doucement. Je viens de chez toi... Tu étais là quand...

Je n'osai poursuivre. Il hocha la tête.

\- Je suis sorti par la fenêtre. Je ne sais pas qui c'était, ni pourquoi...

Il n'acheva pas. Il semblait totalement dépassé. Il fallait que je prenne les choses en main, mais j'avais encore ce fichu mal de crâne qui m'empêchait de réfléchir sereinement. Je fis un effort pour me concentrer.

\- Tu ne peux pas rentrer chez toi comme ça. Ils risqueraient de revenir. Viens avec moi.

Je l'entraînai à ma suite vers le bureau du Marquis. Il fallait que je le mette au courant, et je ne savais pas où d'autre emmener Gaël. Nous arrivâmes sans encombres. Je frappai à la porte, et entendis Gaël hoqueter.

\- V... votre main... souffla-t-il.

\- Oh, ne t'inquiète pas, ça... commençai-je.

Je le rattrapai alors qu'il s'effondrait.

\- Gaël !

Il était manifestement évanoui. La porte s'ouvrit alors, et le Marquis posa un regard interrogateur sur le tableau bien étrange que nous devions offrir.

\- Puis-je entrer ? demandai-je aussi protocolairement que possible dans mon état.

\- Bien sûr, répondit le Marquis, en s'effaçant pour me laisser passer.

Je portai Gaël sur un fauteuil, et m'effondrai moi-même dans un autre avec un soupir de soulagement.

\- Camille, que vous est-il arrivé ? Et qui est ce garçon ? demanda le Marquis, inquiet, après avoir refermé la porte.

\- Je vous présente Gaël, le médium dont je vous ai parlé...

Comme en réaction à son nom, le jeune homme ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Il regarda autour de lui, perdu, puis me vit. Il parut un peu rassuré. Le Marquis se racla la gorge, et Gaël sursauta. Il se retourna vers le Marquis d'un bloc, puis après une ou deux secondes d'hésitation il se leva et le salua poliment.

\- Bonsoir, Gaël, répondit le Marquis. Je suis Elwyn Blacksmith, le supérieur direct de monsieur Desjardins.

Gaël ne comprit manifestement pas.

\- C'est moi, précisai-je.

Son regard s'éclaira. Le Marquis se tourna vers moi.

\- Je suppose que vous ne l'avez pas amené ici sans raison. Expliquez-vous.

Je m'exécutai.

\- Dans les grandes lignes, j'ai été capturé par nos ennemis. Ils m'ont forcé à parler...

Je serrai les dents. J'en avais bavé avant qu'ils ne parviennent à me dominer.

\- J'ai lâché l'adresse de Gaël, poursuivis-je d'un ton coupable. Ils m'ont cloué au mur et sont partis, mais j'ai réussi à me libérer et j'ai couru chez Gaël en espérant ne pas arriver trop tard. Heureusement il avait pu fuir avant d'avoir des soucis. Nous nous sommes retrouvés un peu par miracle...

Je me sentais à bout de forces, d'un coup.

\- L'appartement de Gaël a été ravagé, il ne peut pas retourner chez lui. Je l'ai amené avec moi parce que... parce que...

J'étais sûr d'avoir eu une bonne raison, mais elle m'échappait. J'avais terriblement envie de fermer les yeux et dormir. La seule chose qui me faisait plus envie, bien sûr, était du sang.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand je m'éveillai, le lendemain, j'étais totalement perdu. Je ne savais ni où j'étais, ni quelle heure il pouvait être. J'étais allongé sur un canapé, tout habillé, enroulé dans une couverture. Je fis un effort pour essayer de me rappeler ce qui m'avait amené là, et quel était ce "là". La lumière qui filtrait sur le bord des volets était faible. On devait être en début de soirée.

Je m'assis, et d'un coup la mémoire me revint. Camille. J'étais chez Camille. Il m'avait ramené chez lui à la fin de la nuit, après m'avoir laissé somnoler quelques heures dans un fauteuil tandis qu'il réglait je ne sais quoi avec Blacksmith. Il m'avait interdit d'ouvrir la porte de sa chambre. J'avais l'impression d'être dans un mauvais remake de Barbe Bleue, mais je n'avais pas l'intention de trahir sa confiance.

Je me levai et après une minute d'hésitation je me permis d'ouvrir les placards à la recherche de quelque chose à manger. Je ne trouvai absolument rien. Un peu mal à l'aise -Camille ne mangeait donc jamais chez lui ? ou était-ce autre chose ?...-, je pris les clefs sur la serrure et sortis acheter quelque chose.

Je rentrai peu après, un peu plus réveillé, et attendis que Camille se lève à son tour. J'étais plongé dans un recueil de poèmes quand il sortit de sa chambre. Je fus immédiatement frappé par sa pâleur. Il se figea en me voyant, et je me levai pour le saluer, un peu inquiet.

\- Bonsoir... Vous... est-ce que ça va ? demandai-je maladroitement.

Il ne répondit pas. Il semblait lutter intérieurement contre quelque chose que je ne pouvais deviner. Je fis quelques pas vers lui, et aussitôt il recula d'autant. Il me regardait fixement ; j'avais même l'impression dérangeante qu'il ne clignait pas. Puis, d'un coup, il traversa la pièce en me bousculant au passage et sortit avant que je ne puisse le retenir. J'avais envie de lui courir après mais quelque chose dans son attitude m'en empêcha. La porte se referma doucement. J'étais de nouveau seul.

Nerveux, je finis par me faire une raison et je m'assis pour l'attendre. Je peinais à me concentrer sur ma lecture. Je commençais à piquer du nez quand Camille revint enfin, une bonne heure plus tard. Il semblait aller mieux, et paraissait gêné.

\- Je... je vous présente mes excuses... fit-il.

\- À quel sujet ?

\- Pour mon comportement de tout à l'heure. Je n'aurais pas dû... vous traiter ainsi.

\- Pas grave, répondis-je dans un sourire. Vous allez mieux ?

Il hocha la tête, clairement mal à l'aise. Je baissai les yeux sur ses mains. Il portait des gants. Il comprit néanmoins ma question implicite.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour mes blessures. Bientôt il n'y paraîtra plus.

Je mourais d'envie de lui demander ce qu'il était au juste, mais sa réaction de la dernière fois m'avait échaudé. Le silence se prolongea et, d'un coup, je réalisai que, d'une certaine manière, j'avais eu ce que je voulais. Contrairement à toutes mes craintes, je l'avais retrouvé. Et il semblait avoir un certain intérêt pour moi. J'étais pris au piège de son regard ; irrésistiblement, je me sentis rougir. J'avais tellement envie d'être dans ses bras...

Il rompit le charme en détournant les yeux.

\- Est-ce que vous avez un endroit où vous pourriez aller vivre quelques temps, en attendant qu'on retrouve ceux qui ont dévasté votre appartement ? me demanda-t-il, analytique.

Je retombai durement sur terre. Il ne m'avait hébergé ici que par sens du devoir. Il se sentait responsable de m'avoir entraîné dans tout ça. Je baissai la tête, déçu. C'était sans doute stupide mais j'avais espéré qu'il tienne un peu à moi.

\- Je trouverai quelque chose, finis-je par répondre, la mort dans l'âme.

Il s'approcha de moi, circonspect.

\- Gaël ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

\- C'est rien...

\- Vous êtes sûr ?

Je ne répondis pas.

\- Vous... vous pouvez rester ici, si vous n'avez nulle part où aller... ajouta-t-il, hésitant.

Je le regardai à la dérobée. Il rougissait. Je sentis mon coeur faire un grand bond, comme dopé par une piqûre d'espoir. Je restai chez lui.


	5. Chapter 5

Gaël avait fini par se rendormir sur le canapé. Vulnérable, il me paraissait terriblement fragile... et attirant. Je ne pus m'empêcher de m'asseoir près de lui, mais je retins ma main au dernier moment. Dieu que j'avais envie de le toucher... Son souffle régulier me fascinait. J'essayai de me secouer. Il fallait à tout prix que j'évite de...

De tomber amoureux.

À l'instant même où je formulai cette pensée, je réalisai que c'était trop tard. J'étais dingue de lui, et j'aurais tout donné pour qu'il s'intéresse à moi. Mais il ignorait tout de ma véritable nature, et je ne pouvais pas lui imposer ce fardeau. Je n'en avais pas le droit. Le coeur serré, je déposai un baiser sur son front et sortis sans bruit. Jamais je n'aurais le droit de le toucher plus que cela, même si je brûlais d'envie de le serrer contre moi, de l'embrasser...

Je partis en quête du Marquis, dans l'espoir qu'il me donne de quoi m'occuper et m'empêcher de ressasser mon amour impossible. Il n'était pas dans son bureau, ni en Elyseum. Je finis par lui téléphoner. Il paraissait occupé, et me conseilla rapidement de me reposer et guérir mes blessures, pour mieux repartir d'ici quelques jours. C'était la dernière chose que j'avais envie de faire. Les mèches rousses de Gaël étaient comme gravées au fond de mes pupilles. J'en étais malade.

Sans réelle nécessité, je me remis à chasser. Je n'avais pas besoin de sang, mais j'avais envie de noyer mes peines de cœur dans cette extase artificielle. C'était bon, si bon...

Un peu étourdi, je rentrai chez moi juste avant l'aube. Gaël avait dû se retourner plusieurs fois dans son sommeil, car il était totalement emmêlé dans sa couverture. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Il était si adorable... Je caressai doucement ses cheveux, fasciné malgré toutes mes résolutions. Puis je sentis le sommeil s'appesantir sur moi, et je rentrai m'enfermer dans ma chambre.


	6. Chapter 6

Je fixai la porte de la chambre de Camille. Je n'étais pas très sûr de ce qui m'avait réveillé, mais j'avais l'impression qu'il m'avait touché. Ce devait être un rêve, hélas, mais j'essayai de rester encore quelques secondes dans ce demi-sommeil où l'on croit tout possible.

Malheureusement, j'étais bel et bien réveillé. Il était bien trop tôt pour se lever, mais je n'arrivai pas à me rendormir. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je me surpris à penser à Camille. Malgré tous mes efforts pour évoquer d'autres questions -où allai-je habiter à l'avenir ? que ferais-je si jamais mes "agresseurs" n'étaient pas arrêtés ? est-ce que ça valait le coup de me pointer à la fac ?...-, c'était toujours l'image de Camille qui revenait. Je nageais en plein fantasme. Et s'il me laissait habiter vraiment ici ? Et s'il m'aimait ? Et s'il m'embrassait ? Et...

Je me secouai. Je n'avais aucune chance, et je le savais. Je ne pouvais que souffrir d'avantage, à m'illusionner ainsi, mais c'était plus fort que moi. J'avais envie de passer cette stupide porte, de m'approcher de Camille, de le toucher, me blottir dans ses bras… et plus si affinité.

Je me mordis la lèvre pour me ramener à la réalité. Je me sentais sale, indigne de Camille. J'avais envie de pleurer. Au lieu de ça je me levai, pris une douche rapide et quittai l'appartement. Je n'avais pas pris les clefs.

Je me retrouvai à traîner dans la cafétéria de la fac, déserte si tôt le matin. J'avais une sensation d'étrangeté, comme si le monde que je voyais n'était pas tout à fait comme d'habitude, ou comme si je n'aurais pas dû en faire partie. Je m'endormis.

Dans mon rêve, je rencontrai Camille. Il semblait un peu étourdi, mais il essayait de me parler. Je ne comprenais pas le sens de ses paroles. Il tendit les mains vers moi, caressa doucement ma joue. Je me jetai dans ses bras et il me serra contre lui, protecteur, tendre.

"Je t'aime." murmurai-je.

"Moi aussi..." souffla la voix de Camille à mon oreille.

Rassuré, je me laissai emporter par le sommeil profond.


	7. Chapter 7

L'image de Gaël se fit floue devant moi, et il disparut.

Quand j'ouvris enfin les yeux, des heures plus tard, je savais, sans question possible, que je ne le reverrais jamais. Ni moi, ni personne.

Spirited away.

Plus jamais je ne fus capable de sourire.


End file.
